Shadowkiss
by starbursts and kisses
Summary: Sunako and Kyohei's love-hate relationship, expressed in 50 sentences. Made for the 1sentence themes in LJ.


**Title: **Shadowkiss

**Fandom: **Wallflower

**Pairing: **Sunako Nakahara x Kyohei Takano

**Theme Set: ** Delta

**Notes: ** Made for the 1sentence themes on LJ

I stretched the very definition of a sentence, though, so beware. Lol.

**1. Air**

There are times when Kyohei gets the air knocked out of him, and in most cases, it has something to do with a certain agoraphobic, gothic-loving girl by the name of Sunako Nakahara.

**2. Light**

She calls them radiant beings and creatures of the light, but she doesn't hate them, not really, because when she's with them, she feels a part of her, that ugly, rejected part of her, slowly being healed piece by piece.

**3. Foot**

He sprains his foot one day, a souvenir from another one of their stupid fighting matches, and though she cackles and taunts him for being such a loser, a few hours later, he finds a skull-wrapped package containing a carton of his favorite strawberry Haagen Daz waiting for him in his room.

**4. Hope**

The four of them still hope that one day she will transform into a lady; it is only when they find her sticking pins into a Kyohei-shaped plushie and muttering ancient spells under her breath that they finally give up.

**5. Flexible**

Watching her lithe figure as she moved about the kitchen, humming the opening tune to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, became something like a secret obsession for Kyohei.

**6. Winter**

Whoever thought that looking him in a cupboard with Miss Murder herself on Christmas Eve while the rest of the gang exchanged presents and drank hot chocolate was doing him a favor was sadly mistaken, but when the clock struck twelve, he found himself giving her a crappily-wrapped gift box that looked suspiciously like a huge chocolate bar.

**7. Summer**

Only a girl like Sunako would consider the idea of four hot, shirtless guys sitting on her front porch as nothing less than torture.

**8. Snakes**

The venomous look Sunako shot Kyohei five seconds before she punched the living daylights out of him was priceless, but despite his injury, Kyohei found himself thanking the fact that at least with Sunako around, life at the Nakahara mansion will never be boring.

**9. Beginning **

It started with "Die-bitch!" war cries and "I'll-kill-you-and-sacrifice-your-entrails-to-Josephine!" threats; the next thing they knew, they were both falling, hard.

**10. Fire**

He can't explain it, but when she smiles at him for the first time since forever, the warmth of it spreads towards his body like wildfire, and suddenly he can't breathe.

**11. Honor**

He is hardly a hero, what with his crude ways and devil-may-care attitude, but when he hears that Hiroshi went missing, something in him gives in, and he finds himself braving the terrible storm outside just to find the doll.

**12. Head**

She didn't know when the rules changed, but suddenly, she found herself thinking about that arrogant creature of the light more often than she would have liked.

**13. Secret**

Perfection is Kyohei's hidden flaw; he hates being reminded of this, so he breaks mirrors as easily as he breaks girls' hearts and hides himself with battle scars and bittersweet lies.

**14. Welcome**

Looking at all the cool kids and fashionably dressed ladies around her, she suddenly felt stupid and more than a little afraid, but then she heard a familiar voice shout, "Over here!" and next thing she knew, she was being dragged by the hand by a very enthusiastic Noi, towards a table where her four housemates were waiting expectantly for her.

**15. Food**

It was common knowledge - nobody could surpass Sunako when it comes to cooking – but the day Kyohei tries to prove everyone wrong, it ended with unexpected trips to the hospital and 27 hysterical phone calls from the landlady, all claiming something about "poisoning" and "triple rent".

**16. Bugs**

Her sinister aura is something she can't control, and wherever she goes, she leaves behind a trail of wilted flowers and dead roaches; surprisingly, Kyohei doesn't mind.

**17. Duty**

"Kyohei is Sunako's boyfriend now, Auntie," Ranmaru tells the landlady proudly, and when Kyohei plays along and reluctantly slings an arm around Sunako's shoulder, he wonders whether or not he is doing this to help his housemates or simply to help himself.

**18. Apples**

He closes his eyes and chides himself for being a fool, but try as he might, he couldn't get the image of her apple-stained lips and obsidian eyes out of his mind.

**19. New**

The day Kyohei finally realized that he was in love with Sunako, he locked himself in his room for days and claimed that he had a fever because the intensity of his new feelings for her terrified him.

**20. Snow**

The day Sunako finally realized she was in love with Kyohei, it stormed for hours, followed by a huge blizzard that sent the whole town into a panic.

**21. Ugly**

She wore her ugliness like a shield, preferring to live in the shadows of her own twisted mind, until a certain shrimp-loving punk tore her mask away layer by layer like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

**22. Flying**

Speeding up the highway on an old Harley while escaping from a bunch of kidnappers was a very Kyohei-like thing to do; so was the explosion of blood that came from Sunako's nose at the thought of being too near him.

**23. Drink**

He wasn't sure what made him do it; all he knew was that he was half-way to destruction, raving about spiked strawberry champagne and broken bones, and she was just there, looking familiarly fierce and stubborn in her monochromatic black clothes, and suddenly he was kissing her with a ferocity he never thought he possessed, and oh God, it felt so good, because for once she was actually was kissing him back.

**24. Coffee**

Kyohei stared at the remaining drags of his coffee with bloodshot eyes and an ear-splitting headache, and wondered why the hell Sunako looked more homicidal than usual when he told her he couldn't remember a single thing that happened to him last night.

**25. Doors**

The doors to Sunako's heart are sealed with barbed wires and heavy spikes; luckily for her, Kyohei Takano was an expert at picking locks and breaking doors.

**26. Strange**

They were both strange beings, but their love was even stranger, expressed through endless Night of the Living Dead movie marathons and random bursts of kisses and nosebleeds.

**27. Green**

He would never admit this to anyone, much less to his housemates, but he'd always been a little jealous of the grinning skeletons that get to sleep with Sunako every night.

**28. Roses**

The first and last time he tried to give her fresh roses instead of wilted ones for Valentine's Day, he was forced to endure a shrimp-free diet for weeks.

**29. Dark**

People are used to associating all things gloomy and dark with Sunako, but what they don't know is that there's a darkness within Kyohei too that only she can tame.

**30. End**

She stared at the half-open suitcase in front of her, unable to believe that after all those years of torment and World War II reenactments, he was finally leaving, and though her face remained stoic and calm, she felt her heart slowly breaking into pieces.

**31. Despair**

Twenty five days, eight hours, five minutes and twenty six seconds – that was how long he had been gone from the Nakahara mansion, and though he hated every second of it, he was determined not to cave in because this time, he knew that there was no turning back.

**32. Hollow**

This is what she feels during the days following his absence, where all she could do is stare at the empty seat at the dining table and count the number of times she almost picked up the phone and called him.

**33. Earth**

It was them against the world, but it didn't matter as long as they had each other.

**34. Lost**

No doubt, Kyohei is the strongest person she had ever met, but sometimes, Sunako could see traces of the scared, lost little kid he had once been, and in these moments, she's willing to do anything, even fight him, just to make him feel strong again.

**35. Pretty**

He never gets tired of telling her she's beautiful and wishes that for once, she would believe him.

**36. Solid**

He prided himself in being strong and impervious to women's charms, but when she came out of the dressing room in a strappy black gown her aunt forced her to wear, he called her "ugly" and quickly turned away so she wouldn't see the mad blush on his face.

**37. Fall**

Her fall from grace came fast, like a bullet straight to the heart, but when she felt his arms tighten around her, her fears melted away.

**38. Wood**

Yuki bravely entered the basement in search for a spare light bulb, but what he found instead were the shadowy forms of Sunako and Kyohei shamelessly making out on an open, wooden coffin; since then, he never looked at them the same way ever again.

**39. Rain**

She never cries, stubborn thing that she is, but one day he catches her with tear tracks on her face which she just blames on the rain.

**40. War**

The Nakahara mansion shook with the force of Kyohei's wrath, but no matter how many times Yuki and Oda tried to convince him to let go of the kitchen knife, Kyohei still felt like stabbing a certain anorexic, horror-loving prince on the back for trying to steal his girlfriend.

**41. Grave**

"I don't care what you say," the landlady shrieked at Kyohei, dabbing at her tear-stained cheeks with trembling hands, "You are not proposing to my beloved niece in the middle of a graveyard on Halloween night!"

**42. Metal**

Yuki's suggestion was one with a pair of small hearts intertwined, Oda's was simple – just a silver band, nothing more, nothing less, while Ranmaru's was a heavy, diamond-encrusted one that was easily worth more than all their paychecks combined, but Kyohei ignored them and headed straight to the lone skull ring that looked like it had been in the shopkeeper's store for ages.

**43. Peace**

In the hours between twilight and midnight, she watches him sleep, tracing the curve of his lips with her fingertips and marveling at the way the moonlight casts shadows on his ethereal face.

**44. Stable**

Ranmaru passed the popcorn to Oda and watched the mass of flailing limbs and flying knives, glad that despite how much time has passed, there are still some things that never change.

**45. Taboo**

One look at Kyohei's eyes and the whispers (_"Why is that scary looking girl holding hands with that handsome young man?" "How disgusting") _ceased.

**46. Regret**

When Ranmaru asks him why his wife's recent obsession was watching horror films about dead, unborn children, Kyohei just shakes his head and laughs, but deep down, he thinks about the dozen blue sticks littering his bathroom floor and the torn look Sunako gets every time they pass by a children's store.

**47. Water**

She tastes like frozen salt, raw sadness and silver stardust, and in her ocean eyes he finds redemption.

**48. Poison**

Sunako's gratitude was in the form of a rare, affectionate hug, and through their entwined limbs, Kyohei smirked and said, "Aren't you glad you never poisoned me all those years ago?"

**49. Old**

His cries of "Damn it, woman, you are not naming our next child 'Freddy'!" were quickly drowned by her furious retorts of "Well, I'm not letting you name him 'Inari'!" and by the middle of their argument, a tiny voice finally interrupted them with a sigh and said, "Honestly, Mom and Dad, aren't you a little too old for this?"

*Inari is a name that when translated means "shrimp"

**50. Spring**

She stares at the old faded photograph of the five of them dressed in vibrant yukatas, cherry blossoms raining down on their smiling faces, and for a moment, she remembers what it feels like to be young again.


End file.
